nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Parker
Ryan Parker is a character role-played by curvyelephant. ---- Ryan Parker is a soft-spoken 25 year-old male, and widely known as the most wholesome criminal in all of Los Santos. He has a baby face, a fluffy blonde mohawk, and fair skin. Ryan is typically seen wearing either his black helmet with a fully black wardrobe, or a very mismatched combination of colorful clothing. General Description Ryan previously worked at Clucking Bell Farms, and currently works at Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (He claims to be is the #1 salesman of PDM.) He also has a job as a mechanic at QuickFix and commonly advertises for both of them. Ryan has a love for cars, more specifically a love for station wagons. He enjoys bragging about how he owns all of them and is seen driving them around the city very frequently. Recently, Ryan became obsessed with the idea of becoming a food truck vendor, and has now opened his own business, Ryan's Sugary Delights. While the food truck primarily sells various sweets to the citizens of Los Santos; it is also a legal business front for Ryan to sell cocaine to his clients. Con Crime Life Due to his dislike of guns, and his dainty voice, Ryan is usually underestimated by everyone. When put in a corner, Ryan will viciously defend himself, and the people he cares about. He is the designated getaway driver and thermite master on jobs. He often works on con jobs with his best friend Mia Mersion; and together, they have successfully robbed multiple Fleeca banks and the City Bank's Vault without any hostage. Ryan is one of the best drivers in the city, and constantly escapes the police in whatever vehicle he is driving. He enjoys racing with his Banshee, and wants to start station wagon races, eventually. Ryan believes himself to be a station wagon connoisseur. Relationships Family [[Rachel Parker|'Rachel Parker']] - Sister Rachel is Ryan's older sister and enjoys picking on Ryan. However, Ryan is typically very protective of her. He goes as far to say that "she's taken" to prevent anybody from hitting on her. Rachel and Ryan have done several jobs together while both keeping the same mindset of making it fun for everybody involved. Ryan was the first person to teach Rachel how to rob a convenient store and still has yet to teach her how to be as good of a driver as he is. [[Reid Dankleaf|'Reid Dankleaf']] - Husband Ryan's husband. Together they have an adopted son, Gazz Maloo, and a biological son from Reid, Napoleon Dankleaf. Ryan and Reid are not only partners in life, but also partners in crime. The pair are often seen robbing banks or committing other criminal activities together along with the rest of the club members from the Lost MC. The two met on the first day of Ryan’s arrival to the city, where Reid, Irwin Dundee, and Ryan Kindle took Ryan as a hostage for a Fleeca bank job. A few days later, Ryan caught Reid attempting to steal his car outside of Pillbox Medical Center. To Reid's surprise, Ryan punched him in the face, and nearly downed him. The incident ended with Reid giving Ryan's money back, and taking him under his wing for not-so-petty crimes. As their friendship grew, Reid started harassing Ryan into a one-sided romantic relationship. Even though Ryan insisted he only liked Reid as a friend, Reid would always refer to Ryan as his boyfriend, old lady, or property. Due to Ryan's timid personality, lack of connections in the city, and constantly protesting against the relationship, Ryan never actively sought a way out of it. Over time, Ryan and Mia Mersion grew closer, and Reid was almost always caught up in Lost MC business. The pair suddenly found themselves hardly having any time to interact with each other. Reid began ghosting Ryan, and lied to him; saying that Ryan had been fired from QuickFix, and escalating to an altercation between the two. Reid apologized afterwards, and admitted that he gets jealous and insecure. The two men remained friends, and Reid agreed to stop referring Ryan as his lover. The relationship took a turn when Ryan found out that Tim Lee kidnapped, robbed, and threatened his older sister, Rachel Parker. In order to get the rest of the Lost MC to help, Reid announced that Ryan was his "Old Lady". Ryan agreed to the falsified story in order to save his sister, and announced to the bikers that he was dating Reid. During the Lost MC vs. Cop Killa Records war, Reid offered to end the fake romance once the war was over, to which Ryan adamantly denied. The relationship finally became official, as Reid realized the feelings were no longer one-sided. The two were married during a "DnD" vault robbery on August 18th, 2019; presided by Judge Dennis LaBarre. [[Napoleon Dankleaf|'Napoleon Dankleaf']] - Step-Son [[Gazz Maloo|'Gazz Maloo']] - Adopted Son [[Lucille "Lucy" Hellman|'Lucille "Lucy" Hellman']] - Daughter-in-Law [[Aaron Flocko|'Aaron Flocko']] - Adopted Grandson Friends [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']] Ryan's best friend. The two are often seen together pretending to be bank tellers, construction workers, or taco truck vendors. Instead of taking hostages and fleeing, Mia and Ryan usually remain at their crime scenes, and con their way out of charges. Ryan and Reid ran into the Mersions and Kanye Mushkin while both groups were selling weed on Hawick Ave. The conversation went south, and Mia whacked Ryan with her baseball bat, turning into a 4v2 brawl. During the exchange, the Mersions accidentally dropped Irwin Dundee's name, a close friend and business partner to Reid. Later, Dundee, Ryan, and Reid held the Mersions at gunpoint, and forced them to apologize. Ryan punched Mia in the face, stating it was for hitting Reid. A few days later, Ryan ran into Mia, again. The two agreed to end their "beef", and decided to rob the jewelry store together. They stole a taco truck and pretended to sell tacos whilst running in and out of the store, and snatching up jewelry. The pair found out how similar they were in criminal interests, and have been partners in crime ever since. The taco gig was later made into a song: Akataco. After Mia's engagement to Rocko Colombo, Mia asked Ryan to be her "mate of honor", as Ryan put it. The wedding has yet to happen, as Mia has been in and out of the city. [[Maxy Mersion|'Maxy Mersion']] [[Rocko Colombo|'Rocko Colombo']] The fiancé of his best friend, Mia Mersion. Ryan loves to harass Colombo whenever he sees him, calling Colombo "daddy", and often gets caught by Colombo while doing crime. Colombo constantly tells Ryan that he hates him; but secretly, Colombo cares about the mischievous "cwiminal" much more than he lets on. [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']] Lost MC [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']] [[Catherine Scratch|'Catherine Scratch']] [[Al Weaselton|'Al Weaselton']] [[Reginald "Reggie" Campbell|'Reginald "Reggie" Campbell']] Criminal Record * Arson x1 * Burglary x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x2 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Grand Theft x1 * Joyriding x4 * Kidnapping x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Reckless Evading x7 * Resisting Arrest x5 * Robbery x7 * Tampering With a Vehicle x2 * Trespassing x2 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: 4 Points (Valid) Quotes * "REID!!!" Said basically every day. * "Free pasta, no spices!" Said to Tribble during a Fleeca bank robbery. * "I'm getting married to Reid so I can take his money." * "Begone; only '''I' can wear a purple hoodie."'' Said as a local wearing the same hoodie as him disappeared. * "I'm Taken!" * "Bad credit? No credit? Doesn't matter! If you breathe, you drive!" Ryan Moments *First power substation thermite success. *Reid appreciates Ryan. *Ryan creates chaos. *Ryan is officially Reid's Old Lady. *Ryan has "CKR" carved into his chest. *Ryan comforts Reid after the news of Reggie's death. *Ryan dancing with Officer Frank Williams. *Ryan breaks Reid with his DnD persona. *Alabaster Slim reminds Ryan of what he's done. *Ryan's food delivery service arrives. Gallery sparklepuff.png|Ryan's DnD persona, Sparkle Puff. reidandryan.jpg|Ryan and Reid. MCtctX0.png Ryanpimp.png|Ryan's Alabaster Slim outfit Category:Male Category:Characters